


I want you

by Valaid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaid/pseuds/Valaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is almost obsessed with the photomodel Kagami Taiga. What happens when he saves him from committing suicide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aomine walked up to the small, blue colored kiosk that stood near the train station. It was at the far end of town and mostly sold candy to little kids that came from the nearby school. But Aomine, who had just gotten off his shift, came here to buy a very special magazine.  
The owner, an old man that Aomine called ’Graybeard’, greeted him.

“Officer Aomine, here again for the monthly magazine?” the man snickered.

“You know it.” Aomine smirked and put up the money for the magazine on the counter as Graybeard pulled it out.

“He even made it to the front cover this time. Your hottie that is.”

The blue haired male snorted.

“He’s not mine, no matter how much I would want him to be. But the front you say? That’s awesome!”

When the magazine was handed to him, he directly took a look at its front. And there he was, with his fiery red hair and red eyes. Kagami Taiga, every girl’s and Aomine’s wet dream. Kagami was dressed in only a fireman’s hat, with a gloved hand cupping, and so also hiding, his prized jewels. Aomine stared at the muscled arms and legs, the chiseled chest and the oh so dangerous smirk that was on the red head’s lips.

“I wonder how many girls have been swooning over that man. It’s the most popular magazine I sell. I have to put one away for you every month so you get it.”

Aomine looked up at the old man and smirked at him.

“And for that I thank you. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t get my monthly dosage of Kagami.”

Graybeard smiled back.

“Well, well. I just hope that you will find a good girl one day so that you don’t go breaking your heart over that boy there. It wouldn’t suit you.”

Aomine let out a laugh.

“Oh come on. Even though I swing both ways doesn’t mean that I will find a good girl. Good girls don’t want people like me. And don’t worry, Kagami won’t break my heart.”

The old man suddenly became serious.

“Aomine. Are you sure that he won’t?”

The blue haired male was shocked first at the sudden seriousness. But then he smirked again.

“Don’t worry about it. Kagami may be my absolute dream as a guy when it comes to looks. But I don’t know him, so how can he break my heart?”

“I’ve seen it a hundred times, Aomine. Just be careful.”

Aomine only shrugged as he waved good bye and left.

 

* * *

 

Aomine kicked off his shoes as he entered his apartment, not caring where they landed. He locked the door and then hurried into his living room where he crashed onto his stomach on the couch. He hurriedly flipped open the magazine and checked which pages Kagami would be on and flipped to them. There were more jaw dropping pictures of Kagami in only a fireman’s hat and he was sitting on a chair in different poses. None showed off his jewels though and Aomine groaned. When was Kagami ever going to let him see it?! All the other males in the magazine never had any problems with it, but Kagami always protected them.

“You fucking teeeeeease” Aomine groaned out and flipped the page.

His breath hitched as a close up of Kagami’s face came. He had a military captains hat, for the air force Aomine guessed, that was navy blue.Kagami was seductively licking his upper lip and his eyes screamed sex. The blue haired male’s eyes darted over to the next page and he wasn’t dissapointed as Kagami stood there saluting, but one leather clad hand was of course protecting his jewels. Aomine wanted to see Kagami live in that hat. Not only because the color of the hat match his own hair color, but because the red head looked absolutely fuckable.

“You’re gonna be the death of me one day...” Aomine breathed out before ogling the pictures some more.

He flipped the page and his eyes grew wide in surprise. There was a picture of Kagami in a normal black t-shirt and black jeans. He was sitting on a chair, his legs spread wide as he leaned forward, his forearms on his knees and a huge smile plastered on his face.  
He looked absolutely breathtaking and Aomine felt like it was the most perfect picture of Kagami he had ever seen. That was when he noticed the column on the other page. It was an interview!  
Aomine shot up into a sitting position and he pulled the magazine close to his face as he went through the questions and answers.

Kagami liked to cook and clean,he usually played basketball for some side entertainment. He liked to go on long jogs in the morning when the air was still cold and crisp. Aomine’s eyes darted back to the picture upon the question about a ring and true, a chain with a ring was around Kagami’s neck. The red head had simply stated that it was from a friend who meant a lot to him. He kept reading until he came to the last question.

Q: Do you have a lover?  
Aomine felt himself hold his breath as he read the answer.  
A: No, but I do have someone I’m interested in.

The blue haired male felt his heart drop. Wait. Why did it matter that Kagami had someone he liked? It’s not like they knew each other. Aomine got up and went into his bedroom where he proceeded to hide the magazine, so that his childhood friend Satsuki wouldn’t find it.  
Aomine sighed as he walked into his kitchen and opened his fridge. Peeking insdie he realized he didn’t have much food left, but he would survive his weekend off. He did, however, have no beer. He groaned as he closed the door and went into his living room again. Everything was in great disorder and he knew he had to clean. But that could wait, he needed beer.

 

* * *

 

On his way home from the store, he thought he’d take the long way home so he could pass an old bridge that he loved. As he walked he saw a man stand on the bridge, staring out over the water.As Aomine drew closer, the man suddenly started to climb the railing. Within a millisecond, Aomine reacted. He ran as fast as he could and grabbed the man, just as he was about to jump. He was able to get the man down on the ground and hold him there as the man fought tooth and nail.

“Get off me! Can’t you see I want to do something?!”

The voice was deep and smooth.

“Well, I ain’t letting you do that shit if I can help it!” Aomine answered back.

They wrestled a little more before the man under Aomine started to give up and soon a sob was heard.

“Just let me go...”

Aomine only squeezed harder to show that he was serious. There was no fucking way he was letting the man go so soon.  
The blue haired male was surprised when he was suddenly hugged and the man under him started crying on his shoulder.

“Hey, talk to me. Why do you wanna die?”

“I just...” the man sobbed. “I just can’t take living anymore. Not like I live now.”

Aomine sighed.

“That’s a shitty reason you know? Try to change things before you go jumping off a bridge.”

“And you seriously think I haven’t tried?”

“Apparently not enough. I think you can change things if you just want to.”

The man let go of Aomine and leaned back so he could stare into his eyes.

“You’re pretty shitty at stuff like this, aren’t you?”

But the blue haired male didn’t hear him, since he was staring into red eyes. He was freaking holding on to Kagami Taiga!!


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t you have someone that you love?” Aomine asked as he sat back up.

Kagami leaned back on his arms as he sat up as well.

“He doesn’t know that I even exist.”

“That’s kinda crappy... But just don’t go killing yourself over something before he even has a chance to help you.”

“You think he would want to help me? Wait, you don’t seem fazed over the fact that it’s a guy I like...” Kagami trailed off.

Aomine shrugged.

“I swing both ways, so I don’t care. And I’m sure he would help you! Only rotten people don’t help others and they are not worth getting depressed and suicidal over.”

The red head sighed.

“Look, I should probably go now. I’m sorry if I caused you any problems.”

“The hell?! Like you are so stupid you think I would just let you go after you almost killed yourself! I should take you to the hospital and make sure they take you in. Actually it’s my duty as an officer.”

Kagami’s eyes grew wide.

“Please don’t! You don’t know me, but trust me, it would be a huge scandal if it came out that I had tried to do this.”

Aomine narrowed his eyes.

“I think I have a pretty good idea. But as I see it, I have no choice.”

“No, please. Aomine look, you can’t...”

“How do you know my name?” Aomine interrupted.

Kagami let his eyes wander from Aomine’s face down to the ground.

“I’ve... met you before...”

“When? I do think I would know if I had met you!”

“I was at the police station and you were busy with paperwork, so you never noticed me. About two months ago.”

Aomine just sat there, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Two months ago he had been so close to Kagami that the other had been able to read his name tag and he hadn’t noticed. The dream of his life had just slipped under his nose when he was working. He furiously slapped his hand against the ground.

“Damn it!” he yelled, startling Kagami who looked back up at him. “Why didn’t you say anything? Strike up a conversation or just... anything!” Aomine was furious.

He didn’t know why, he just was.

“But you were busy and I had no buisness to disturb you. I... am a bit too awkward with such things. What does it matter anyway?”

“Because maybe I wanted to talk to you!”

Kagami sat in stunned silence before he with a weak voice tried to reason with the angry beast in front of him with a weak voice.

“You just learned that I’m suicidal. Not like talking to you then would have changed anything!”

“Damnit! You don’t know that! And besides, I have my own reasons for wanting to talk to you.”

“Like?”

Aomine was about to admit to having a small fan-based crush on him, but he stopped himself just in time.

“Well... that’s just... I have reasons, ok?!”

Kagami stood up and Aomine was quick to stand as well.

“Well, whatever reasons you may have... I’m leaving now.”

Aomine grabbed Kagami’s arm.

“Don’t you dare! No freakin’ way am I letting you out of sight so soon after I just saved your ass.”

The red head glared at him.

“Look, Mr. Superhero. I didn’t ask for you to save me and I am NOT going to some hospital.”

Aomine frantically searched his brain for something, just anything.

“Then come to my place.” He blurted out before he could think clearly.

Kagami’s eyes widened in surprise. Aomine let go of his arm and cleared his throat.

“I mean... it’s better than a hospital right? And that way I don’t have to feel guilty and...”

“Ok.” Kagami interrupted.

“And... and...” it took a while before it sunk into Aomine’s head what Kagami had said. “You sure?”

Kagami shrugged.

“Why not? You offered, I’m game. Let’s go.” He said as he grabbed the bag with beer lying on the gorund.

Aomine stumbled after him as he tried to keep up with the fast pace that Kagami had set.

 

* * *

 

The blue haired male was drinking a beer as Kagami was using his shower. What had he gotten himself into? He had brought himself his dream, and yet he was a no no to touch. He couldn’t touch him even if he wanted to. Kagami liked someone and Aomine had sworn not to touch someone that liked or belonged to someone else. It would just create problems.

“Damn it!” He hissed as he took another swig from the bottle.

The water stopped running and Aomine tensed. What was he to do?!  
Well, he just wanted to lay down on the floor and kick his legs and flail his arms and make any inhuman noise he could muster. He wanted to be a little child, protesting over the unfairness of it all.  
He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice Kagami coming up to stand next to him.

“Got one for me too?” the red head asked.

Aomine looked up at him and swallowed thickly. Kagami in only a towel around his waist and his hair slicked back... A shiver ran down Aomine’s spine and Kagami’s right eyebrow raised up in a questioning manner.

“Yeah, there’s some beer in the fridge. Help yourself.”

Kagami passed Aomine and the blue haired male’s eyes lingered on the red head’s back. Aomine absentmindedly licked his lips as Kagami disappeared into the kitchen. He took another swig from his bottle as his throat felt insanely dry.  
It didn’t take long before Kagami sat down on the couch next to him and they watched a game of basketball together.

“So... that guy you like...” Aomine said, not knowing where to start.

“Yeah. What about him?”

“I... don’t know what I was about to ask... forget it.”

“He’s a cop, your height, ridicilously great eyes, fuckable body and when he focuses he gets this wrinkle between his eyes. It’s cute.”

Aomine felt his heart clench. Why did he need to know that?

“You went to meet him two months ago. Right?”

Kagami gave a small laugh, mezmerizing Aomine.

“Nope, I met him then. Well... he didn’t know about me until today. I just saw him then.”

“So he did something today that made you think “ah life sucks, I’m gonna jump from a bridge”?”

“Nope, he didn’t do anything. Well, he kinda saved me.”

Aomine looked puzzled at Kagami.

“He saved you and yet you tried to kill yourself. What kind of messed up thank you is that?!”

Kagami laughed, long and hard. Aomine could only stare as Kagami’s body shook from the force.

“You’re really daft aren’t you?!” Kagami giggled as he started to calm down.

“HEY!” Aomine exclamied and shoved at Kagami. “Sorry for not putting the half assed pieces together.”

“Want me to describe who I like further?”

“No, thank you.” Aomine grumbled and took one last swig of his beer before the stood up to head to the kitchen.

But Kagami followed him and when Aomine had put away his empty bottle, the red head pinned him against the counter.

“He’s your height, with blue eyes and dark blue hair...” Kagami started.

“Where’s your beer bottle?” Aomine asked.

“In the living room. He has dark skin and I know now that he has a perfect ass.” The red head said and grabbed Aomine’s ass, massaging it.

Aomine grunted and pushed at Kagami.

“Stop it. You like someone else, you shouldn’t be flirting with me.”

“Think Aomine, use that lovely head of yours.” Kagami whispered and Aomine stopped pushing, allowing Kagami to lean forward, letting his lips gently touch Aomine’s. “Who fit that description?”

Aomine was about to tell Kagami to fuck of when it dawned on him. HIM! IT WAS AOMINE DAIKI!

“What the...” he didn’t get further as Kagami claimed his lips.

The kiss was full of passion and it was hot. Aomine let his hands fall to rest on Kagami’s hips. As they made out, Aomine’s brain almost shut down. Almost.

“WAIT!” he exclaimed and pushed Kagami away with force.

Kagami took a stumbling step backwards before he found his balance.

“What?” the red head looked bewildered.

“You mean to say that you like me and yet you almost killed yourself today. What if I hadn’t come around and seen you?!”

“Then I guess I would have been dead now...” Kagami whispered. “But I’m not, so just...”

“NO! It’s just not “so just”! Do you have any freakin’ idea how long I’ve wanted you and I could have missed it all EVEN though you liked me as well?”

“Aomine, calm down!”

“FUCK YOU! I AM CALM!”

Kagami took a step forward and embraced Aomine.

“I’m sorry ok? I really am. Not going to do it again, I promise!”

“Yeah right, I totally believe you.” Aomine snorted.

“Please Aomine... let’s talk about this tomorrow. I want you now.”

“What, so you can just up and kill yourself tomorrow instead since by then you would have been fucked by me.”

Kagami sighed.

“No! That’s not it! And who said you were the one who was going to top?”

Aomine snorted agian.

“Please, no one tops the great Aomine Daiki.”

Kagami giggled before he started laughing.

“The great, huh?”

Kagami leaned forward and kissed Aomine again.

“Show me how great you can be then.” He moaned before biting his own lip and giving Aomine a smoldering look.

All thoughts about Kagami killing himself went out the window.


End file.
